Cordless products or devices which use rechargeable batteries are prevalent in the marketplace. Rechargeable batteries may be used in numerous devices ranging from computers to power tools. Since the devices use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells are commonly packaged in a battery pack. The battery pack may in turn be used to power the devices when coupled thereto. Once depleted, the battery pack may be recharged by a battery charger.
Battery chargers typically use a single light emitting diode (LED) to simply indicate to the user that the battery is charging correctly. Battery chargers typically do not indicate what the current state of charge is for the battery. Consequently, the user is left guessing as to the current state of charge of the battery pack as well as how much longer until charging is complete. In some instances, battery chargers may provide an indication of the current state of charge of a battery. These instances rely upon multiple LEDs or other complex user interfaces which significantly increase the total cost of the product. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple and cost effective manner for indicating the current state of charge of a battery being charged by a battery charger.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.